


Pirate! Spain X Reader- Mi Corazon

by NekoDemon37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:</p>
<p>Princesa (Princess)<br/>Mi amor (My love)<br/>Usted siempre estará en mi corazón, mi amor. (You will forever be in my heart, my love.)</p>
<p>I got these off of Google Translate so if there are any mis-translations, PLEASE tell me so I can fix it. I don't speak Spanish all that well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hope y'all liked it! And as always, don't be afraid to comment and/or kudos!</p></blockquote>





	Pirate! Spain X Reader- Mi Corazon

“No! Nonononono! (Y/n)!” Antonio yelled as he cast his sword away. He ran across his ship and dropped to his knees at your side.  
  
“H-hey To-Toni,” You said as he gently lifted your head and put it in his lap. You coughed and winced at the sharp pain in your side.  
  
“You're going to be okay,” Toni said, moving your bloodied hand away from your side and took his scarf, bundling it up and putting it there instead. He kept muttering that phrase over and over again and it seemed like he was saying it more for than for you.  
  
“T-Toni,” You said. He didn't look at you and buried his face into your shoulder.  
  
“Toni!” You said as loud as you could, which wasn't very loud. He looked up at your face with tears in his eyes and you immediately wiped them away. You cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes.   
  
“What do you need princesa? Do you need water?” He kept rambling but you stopped him by putting your finger over his mouth.  
  
“What I need is for you to listen to me,” You said. He knew where this was headed but humored you all the same.  
  
“You need to take care of Luis and Carlos alright? And Maria. Don't let anything happen to them for me,” You said before you were cut off by your husband.   
  
“Don't talk like that! Why are you talking like that?” He cried, shaking you slightly. That hurt but you just brushed it away.  
  
“You know why I'm talking this way Toni,” You said after a violent coughing fit. A little blood came out of your mouth but you dismissed it.  
  
“I'm not going to lose you (Y/n)! I'm not going to let that happen,” Toni said. “What will I tell tell the kids? Maria won't remember you at all. She's just a baby.” You were both crying by now.  
  
“Tell the twins the truth. They won't understand now, but they will when they're older.”  
  
“Alright. Anything else mi amor?”  
  
“J-just keep them s-safe, okay? And don't s-stop doing what you l-love because of th-this. Keep being the man I-I fell in love w-with,” You said, your body wracking with more coughs. More blood came out of your mouth and you shakily brought up a hand to wipe it away. Antonio started rocking your body from side to side, tears pouring out of his eyes.   
  
“I don't want to lose you,” He whispered into your hair. You tried to get up but failed.  
  
“Help me up.” He obliged and settled you in his lap. Your hands found his face and you made him look at you.   
  
“I love y-you, Antonio Carriedo. Don't you e-ever f-forget that a-alright?” You said shakily.  
  
“I love you too, (Y/n) Carriedo,” He whispered. He came closer until you two were kissing. It was sweet and full of love, but it was also a goodbye kiss, the last one Antonio would ever give to another woman. When he pulled away, you took your last breath and went limp in his arms. Toni shook you lightly and called your name, crying more heavily then before.  
  
“Wake up (Y/n)! You need to wake up,” He said into your hair. With shaky hands, he pushed aside the hair on your forehead and took your face into his hands.   
  
“Come on (Y/n). Wake up! Please.” Toni took your now coldish body and hugged it as close as he could to himself. He kept this up until he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Come on Toni. Your kids are worried and you need to eat,” A very familiar voice said. Toni looked up and saw Lovino.  
  
“Come on.” He gently pried Toni's hands from you and helped him stand. “We're a couple hours away from a town. We can get a coffin and bury (Y/n) there, alright?” Toni nodded and went to tell his kids the news.  
  
  


~*Time skip brought to you by the author's angry/sad sister*~ 

  
  
It's been ten years since you died and Antonio was still doing what he loved. Your kids are now older and following in their dad's footsteps. Luis and Carlos were quite the troublemakers at the age of sixteen and Maria id now eleven. The twins remember very little of you, but what they remember are all the fun times they had with you and their father.  
  
Maria doesn't remember anything about you, but she loves to listen to the stories her dad and Lovino always tell of the adventures they had with you. All was going well in their lives and you were happy at that fact.  
  
Today was the day that they all go to your grave for a picnic. They did this every year, twice a year. Once on your birthday and once on the day you died. This was for the day you died. Everybody was laughing and having a good time while eating but when the sun was setting, Lovino took the kids back to the ship and Toni stayed behind. He knelt at your headstone and started crying silent tears.  
  
“I love you (Y/n),” Toni said quietly. “I always will.” With those words, he kissed the stone, got up and walked away, only looking back once before turning around and going back to his ship.  
  
  


_Usted siempre estará en mi corazón, mi amor._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Princesa (Princess)  
> Mi amor (My love)  
> Usted siempre estará en mi corazón, mi amor. (You will forever be in my heart, my love.)
> 
> I got these off of Google Translate so if there are any mis-translations, PLEASE tell me so I can fix it. I don't speak Spanish all that well.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! And as always, don't be afraid to comment and/or kudos!


End file.
